Not like the other girls
by Kami-cute
Summary: Nunca supo la razón del porqué se enamoró. Creyó que su corazón enloqueció. Pero no. Simplemente, llegó el amor. Y el muchacho, de esa niñita se enamoró. No era como las otras, lo sabía. Y por eso le gustó.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary: **Nunca supo la razón del porqué se enamoró. Creyó que su corazón enloqueció. Pero no. Simplemente, llegó el amor. Y el muchacho, de esa niñita se enamoró. No era como las otras, lo sabía. Y por eso le gustó.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** No sé qué pensaba al hacer esta novela. Estoy desvariando. Pero creo que quedó linda, ya saben. Es tierna, en cierta forma. Es linda y...le da un toque especial. Es diferente, no sé. Opinen ustedes.

**Canción: **'Not like the other girls' de The Rasmus

-

-

-

**: No como las otras chicas :**

Kiba Inuzuka era el mejor amigo de Hinata Hyuuga. Y también, su secreto enamorado. Él adoraba a esa niña. A sus ojos con miradas infantiles y a sus sonrisas inocentes. Él la adoraba. Quizás por el hecho de ser distinta a las otras chicas. Hinata era distinta. Y eso le gustaba.

No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Gotta rescue the flame  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart

Kiba desde que la conocía, había notado que Hinata era de esas muchachitas que se echaban la culpa de todo. Y él detestaba eso. Ella no tenía porqué sentir culpa de algo que no había hecho. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, él se ocupaba de mantenerla bien. Rescataba esa pequeña flama de bondad e inocencia que incendiaba dentro del corazón de Hinata. La rescataba, para que no se apagara.

No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
The world has forsaken my girl

También, conocía el lado más doloroso de ella. El ser golpeada y menospreciada. El ser lastimada por nada. Y también los detestaba. No quería que ella sufriera en vano. No quería que ella se sintiera mal. No quería verla herida. No quería ver su sangre derramada. Por eso, él prometió estar siempre para ella. _Siempre para ti, mi amor. _Prometía estar a su lado, cuidándola. Y cuando ella preguntaba porqué, siempre alegaba a que era porque el mundo estaba abandonado. Y que ella, necesitaba protección.

I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose

Pero Kiba siempre supo que actuaba equivocado. Ella iba por otro camino y no por el que él transitaba. Ella estaba por encima de todas las ideas de sufrimiento que tenía. Por encima de los dolores más padecidos. Por encima de las ideas torpes de la adolescencia y la rebeldía. Por encima, por encima de todo eso. Y lo estuvo desde el principio. ¿Por qué? Entendió, luego de escarbar en un pasado turbio, la mentalidad dolorosa de Hinata. Y entendió lo que ella sentía. Es que, cuando amas a alguien y lo pierdes, empiezas a entender que es perder. Y ella lo entendió. Supo que era esa palabra, luego de perder a mucha gente que amó.

She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know

Kiba entendió, luego de mucho, que Hinata no era lo que él creía. Era mejor. Y que por todo ese dolor que sintió, se estaba desvaneciendo. Pero fuera de un mundo lógico. Ella se hacía trizas por dentro, pero no lo demostraba por fuera. Era como ver caer una pluma. Veía como se acercaba al suelo, delicadamente, sin demostrar debilidad. Sólo, delicadeza. Y supo que no era como las otras. Hinata no demostraba debilidad, pero el resto de las chicas sí. Y Hinata aún guardaba esa parte aniñada, cosa que el resto de las chicas había olvidado. Pero no ella. Hinata vivía en las nubes, soñando con cuentos de hadas. Y hablaba con los pájaros, cantando. Pero su defecto era creer poco en la esperanza. Ella era una pequeña desesperanzada. Hinata no era como las chicas que él conocía.

No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
In her mind she's repeating the words  
All the love you put out will return to you

Luego, conoció otro lado triste de la pequeña niña. Hinata tenía vergüenza de todo. Creía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, entonces se apenaba de hacerlo. Ella había sentido tanto dolor. Había tanto dolor en su vida. Pero, pese a ser desesperanzada, solitaria, aniñada y vergonzosa, Hinata tenía valor. Enfrentaba cualquier obtáculo, sea cual fuese la dificultad. Pero, en cierta forma, ella era positiva. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, todo el amor y el cariño que ella brindaba le iba a ser devuelto. Iba a retornar. Entonces, él entendió el porqué de actuar así. Porqué cuando la golpeaban, ella no se defendía. Porqué cuando la insultaban, ella no respondía. Porqué cuando querían ignorarla, ella intentaba pedir perdón. Porqué a todo el mundo le brindaba sonrisas. Lo entendió. Supo que ella lo hacía para que luego se le retribuyera. Tarde o temprano, alguien le agradecería. Alguien lo haría.

_I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose_

She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know

She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know

Sí, Kiba debió haber notado que el camino de Hinata era tortuoso. Pero era el que más rápido llevaba al cielo. Aunque quizás, ella estaba por encima de eso. Porque ella no necesitaba redención. Ni un poco de adoración. ¿Para qué incrementar un ego que jamas existió? Ella era humilde. Siempre lo fue. El perder a la persona que más amaba, la hizo renacer. Renacer de cenizas, como el Fénix. Porque cuando amas y pierdes, entiendes lo que es perder. Ella lo entendió muy temprano. Era muy jóven como para saber. Pero así se formó. Con una perdida importante y la humildad tatuada en su frente. ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

Hinata siempre fue y sería así: inocente y humilde. Por eso, ella se desvanecía por dentro. Se hacía pedacitos, dejando alguna esencia de lo que había sido. Se desvanecía fuera de este mundo de porquería. Y es que este mundo no era para ella, no era para gente como ella. ¿En qué rincón de este mundo podría ir a flotar? En ninguno. Las plumas, estaban dejando de existir. Por eso, no podía flotar como ellas. Pero ella sí. Ella si podía, porque era diferente a todas las chicas y a todo el mundo. Ella vivía en las nubes y hablaba con los pájaros, inocentemente. Hacía cosas que el mundo había olvidado. Como soñar. Pero era desesperanzada. No creía en redenciones. No creía en ilusiones. Para ella, en este mundo, lo que se veía era lo que era. Era su pequeña desesperanzada. Pero por eso a él le gustaba. A Kiba Inuzuka le gustaba y amaba a Hinata Hyuuga porque _no era como las otras chicas_.

**Owari**


End file.
